Shadow the Beast: Nocturna's awakening
by anirac nemesis
Summary: Shadow had an new chance to be happy with Amy... She was pregnant and looks like his life was making sense again, isntead of being just an living weapon... However, imortality can be an curse when he turns into an heartless ruler...
1. Inner beast

**It was an rainy day, and from the woods pitch screams came like an echoe... **

**Amy in huge pain, she was in labour to give birth to an ultimate child...**

**Ho GAWD!!!! ARGHHH! **

**She screams in pain while her insides were riping apart to clear the path to the child...**

_Shadow was with his ears flat against his head as he watched Amy go through all that pain, fustrated he couldn't do a thing to stop her from hurting..._

**Amy yells at him in experiecing huge amounth of pain:**

**Do something! CRAP get me some pain killer SOMETHING DAMN IT!!!**

**But he couldn't let her alone, they were all by themselves, alone on an old house in the midle of the florest to protect the unborn child and Amy from any treats or enemies of Shadow.**

_Shadow: Rose, you know that is not possible. *he closed his eyes* I'm afraid you will have to this without the epidural and drugs_

**Amy screams: AAAAARGH... Ho MY GAWD!**

**However the life miracle had happen...seconds after her scream an cry of an enfant is eared... The child was born and Shadow was stunned: the child looked like the perfect mix of him and Amy.**

_Shadow: stuck between voicing his awe at the sight and a smirk, the onyx male settled for an adoring smirk. Lifting the infant, he set her on Amy's chest._

**Amy with tears on the corner of her eyes, amazed looking amazed at baby girl: Ho my. . . She so much looks like you. . . and so much with me. . . Its so perfect. . . Thank you love.**

_Shadow: Placing his hand across her cheek, he played with her quills as he brought his face closer to hers, pressing his lips to hers in a rare act of affection._

**Amy smiled while kissing, she couldn't control the hapiness and the tears started to flow almost like an river.**

**However, on the florest. . . Something had eared the pitch screams from minutes ago and almost like shadow's, several groups of soldiers were heading trough the old house were Amy, Shadow and the baby were.**

**One soldier was watching an device that show's abnormals life forms like an radar: Sir the child had born. Now, instead of one, we have two on radar.**

**Comander leading the way with an evil smirk on his face: Ho really? Hmpf Time for pay back. Lets hurry soldiers and be quiet, we are almost there.**

_Shadow: slowly wiping the tears from her face, he allowed a small smile to come to his face just for her to see. It always amazed him how many things he did just for her..._

**Amy cudling the child that was aslep on her chest: She looks like an angel. . . How should we call her?**

_Shadow: simply in awe over their child and full of pride over the beautiful girl* You decide and I shall say if I agree._

**Amy thought about an name for the child for moments, one name that would represent the change of hapiness and an future that Shadow and she had:**

**Hmmm.. What about Angela? Reminds me of angel. . . She is like an angel.**

**However... just an few hundred feets away...**

**Comander and his crew were behind some trees about 100 mts away from the house an he whispers*: Make an siege over the house. I want all the perimeter sourrunded. At my mark seek the child and destroy Shadow and his lover with one blow.**

_Shadow and Amy weren't aware of the danger that was apoaching. They were so amazed with the litle girl that even Shadow wasn't notice the G.U.N. Soldiers reaching the house..._

_Shadow: Perfect... A smirk crosses his face as he goes to kiss his beautiful partner once more._

**Suddently the door comes down with an blow, windows were teared apart because of the smoke granades, Shadow and Amywere caught by suprise and they couldn't see an thing because of the smoke.**

**Amy gets up and hugs Shadow, she was scared with the child between them on her arms and she gasps: Ho my god! What is this?**

_Shadow Growling and showing his sharp canines as he placed himself in front of his lover and child against this sudden threat. He turned and and picked up the two females ready to escape. Hold on..._

**Comander apears in front of him with an semi-automatic weapon pointed to them: Where do you think you are going damned hedgehog? You once took my family from me, its about time to make the same to you!**

_Shadow looked over his shoulder, a dark look came to his eyes as he narrowed them on the human: I won't LET you!..._

**Comander:Ho really?... Hmmm... I'm feeling an litle generous today creep.... Lets make an deal: I won't allow my man to start an rain of bullets on you and your lover if you hand over me the child! **

He says as **he starts to aproach carefully heading for the child.**

_Shadow:No. _

_Was the only word he growled out_

_You leave and I MIGHT let you live to see tomorrow. Touch my family and I WILL kill you_

**Comander nods to an soldier behind Shadow and they fire an electric weapon that in an second, paralised him and make him fall shivering into the ground.**

**Amy starts to step back with the child on her arms while Comander starts to step towards her: Why?... Please, please she is still an baby! If you toutch her... I... I...**

**Comander: You what foolish girl? Anoy me to death? I'm making you an favor... And an favor to the world! What you have in your arms may be the own Satan's child. . .**

**Comander*reach Amy's arms and tries to take the baby from her arms but she strugled hard, the baby starts to cry:**

**Let go of it! Let GO!**

**He slaps her hard on her face, making her fall to the ground, but she was still protecting the child, when Comander starts to kick her several times and Shadow was powerless, paralised with the eyes wide open watching his family, his promisse of hapinness being teared apart...**

_Shadow was pained and angered at seeing the mother of his child AND his daughter put in jepordy, he fought against the paralysis, but only managing to growl in a threatening tone._

**Amy spits blood and starts to gasp for air but was still protecting the child that was crying like there was no tomorrow: Curse... you... human... You might say that this child is like an Satan's child... And even tell me that Shadow is somekind of an monster... but *cof cof* What about you?? Trying to tear an child from her parents because of an old hatred?? What kind... *cof cof* of MONSTER are you?**

**Comander: You don't know my motives child. . . And you have no idea of the creature that Shadow is! *He says giving even stronger kicks, until Amy stops moving and protecting the child***

***then, with an move he pushes Amy's almost in coma state away from the child and takes her into his arms***

**Comander with the child looking down at Shadow: Do you like the feeling bug? Do you like the feeling of your family, everything you loved being wasted and killed? **

_His crimson eyes shone with a ballistic rage as he saw his lover be beaten into such a state AND his child in the arms of his enemy:_

_I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb._

**Comander with an evil smirk before turning his back and leave: Ho really? You know, before I would feel somekind of fear but I don't, you know why? Because of this child. If you love the child you will let me alone and carry on your life. And that's not an treat, its an promisse bug. **

**Then he and his men left the place in few seconds... Minutes later the paralise efect starts to fade on Shadow's body and slowly he has starting to crawll towards Amy that was lying on the floor covered with her own blood.**

_Shadow slowly moves towards his fallen love interest, the ebony male softly stroked her cheek trying to clear her blood from her beautiful face: Rose...?_

**She was still breathing, but it was very very faint breath. She looked at him, but she was starting to see everything blurry. Her body was in pain, even her breathing had became suffering but she reunited her last strenght and whispers to him her last wish: Ple...please... Save Angela... from... the *gasps for air* Comander... Give her. . . love...**

**Then... Her mouth and breathing stoped, but her eyes were still locked on Shadow's eyes...**

_His brows lowered as he watched his only lover cease her existance in front of him and letting the pain rise up, he yelled into the night, her form hugged to his chest as he felt his control begin to slip and his mind and heart breaking._

_Without giving up, he lifts the smaller, pink female's limp body into his grasp, he nuzled her once before he started running. He didn't care where he ended up at the moment, he just needed extra time with her._

_Minutes after..._

_Passing a solid metal door, the onyx male slid to a stop. seeing the insignia upon the doors, a not-so-sane smirk flitted onto his lips._

**An small vigilant flying robot similar to an flying T.V. apeared and hovering in front of him when Egg-man apears on the screen.**

**Egg-man: Shadow?!?**

**He asks puzzled while stroking his ginger mustage:**

**What do you want hedgehog? There's nothing here for you! Get out or else!...**

_A dangerous look came to the hedgehog's eye as he stared at the screen, his eyes narrowing in mad rage:_

_I have no time for your demands Doctor. Listen to me- You will do as I say._

**Egg-man: Ah?! Show some respect hedgehog! You are in no position of demanding anything. Specially now that you have in the arms that pinkie brat! You know the deal: an emerald for an favor and I'm being generous, I could ask you ALL the emeralds!**

**Egg-man in an demanding tone: I KNOW that you have one with you! Ive saw it from my radar!**

_Shadow immediately throws his emerald to the ground for his robots to pick up ast a later date he glared at the screen: Deal *he growled out*_

**The solid metal door slowly starts to open revealing an intricated Egg-man's base with cameras following Shadow's moves from any angle*.**

**Egg-man apears from an plataform from the ground in the midle of an square of steel.**

**An robot hands to Egg-man the esmerald after checking it, to make sure that was an true one.**

**Egg-man: So hedgehog..? How can I help you? **

**He asks in an mocking tone.**

_Shadow: I know you ave stasis pods. Put Rose in one. Now, I will NOT lose her. Then I will be gone for a few days_

**Then Egg-man snaps his fingers and in an second apear in front of Shadow an robot extending his metalic arms towards him to grab Amy:**

**Okay... But how are you sure that you didin't lost her already? The girl looks in an prety bad shape...**

_A threatening growl game from the males hedgehog throat as he gently placed his lover in the robot's arms and then turned to the doctor:_

_Just keep her in stasis doctor, thats your end of the deal..._

**Egg-man*smirks*: **

**Ey ey Calm down Shadow! Remenber, you may be strong and imortal, but you too have weakness... At this point you don't wanna to make another enemy don't you? By the way I don't know for how long I will keep the girl in my facilities... You know... I could use more one or two emeralds... If you know what I mean.*he says with an evil smirk taking advantage of him***

_Shadow: Two is the maximum I would be willing to get for you Doctor. I can easily kill you and look after her myself. _

**Egg-man for his own sake didin't say any word and then he lets Shadow turn his back and dashed up to the G.U.N.'s facility, at north, with hope that he can get his child and kill the Comander before night falls.**

**However, the Comander was expecting that... With the litle ultimate child on his arms, siting at his oficce in his leather chair, he watches his hordes of soldiers and his army getting ready for the worse with an evil smirk in his mouth.**

_Meanwhile... Shadow was running through the forest, the onyx male leapt over a few logs as he continued his unrelenting speed into G.U.N territory. His eyes narrowed as he saw a few tanks moving, he should have known they would be expecting his presence for his daughter._

**An soldier enters the office:**

**Sir... The hedgehog is almost reaching us... Shall we start the attack? **

**Comander with an evil grin while stroking the purple stripes of the child:**

**Hmmm... Let me see... Activate code nemesis soldier. I guess that should take care of him.**

**Soldier gasps in suprise and fear:**

**Code nemesis? But sir that is suicide! **

**Comander frowns at him:**

**Its an order soldier!... Do it or else!**

**The soldier was an litle shocked with the idea... But we wouldn't dare to defy Comander decisions. After making an bow, he gets out of the office, heading for the facilitys bellow.**

**However the lust of vengeance of the Comander was about to reach an new level... With an evil grin, he looks at the sleeping child:**

**Lets see if you father is worth of you sweetheart... *them he walks towards an device of teleportation with remote control on his free hand.***

**Suddently sirens were heard everywhere... At full force, all army was heading towards Shadow starting the atack.**

_Letting a growl fall from his form, the dark hedgehog pushed himself onwards, easily defeating the soldiers that were on foot. Their guns didn't stand a chance against his speed. He quickly turned direction and threw a barrage of punches and kicks as he ran towards the building:_

_Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!!_

**More hordes of soldiers were coming for everywhere, at some point, right before he enters the facility's they jump all at Shadow, trying to stop him at all costs.**

**From the speakers, he ears an baby crying and the Comander's voice:**

**What's up hedgehog? I thought you were stronger than that!**

_Shadow hearing the taunting from the commander AND the sound of his crying child, the ebony males fur took on a red outline as his anger began to rise and his blood began to boil. Letting out a cry of rage, he released the energy in one massive Chaos Blast_

**Like an small atomic bomb the soldiers that were around him were now lying on the floor burned to death.. The others that had survived... and saw that was an lost battle, started to run like chickens to save their lives.**

**Comander was inside the teleportation device with the baby on his arms, and with an walkie talkie talks one last time to the speakers: **

**You are almost there hedgehog... Just few more steps...**

**He says teasing him even more.**

_With another more feral growl, the dark male ran towards the entrance of the building and shot up the stairs. Barging into the office, his keen eyes looked around with rage:_

_Give her back!_

**In the next second Comander and the child had desapeared in an ball of light and an huge ball of fire emerges from the office trowing Shadow against an wall. Them other series of explosions, now coming from the building foundations started to blow. Now it was clear. Code nemesis was the self destruct code. **

**All that Shadow could see was soldiers screams, fire and lots of smoke... The ground around him was starting to fall and the walls started to fall apart.**

**It looked like an true sight of hell...**

_Shadow painfully getting to his feet, he took one last look around to look for the commander, but in seeing nothing but flame and black soot from the fire, he looked to the stairwell to see more choking smoke rising and with one final muttered oath, jumped through the window._

**While he jumped throungh the window, the final blast took the building down and his hope to get the child back.**

**After the building colapses, he lets himself fall into his knees with both hands on his head as he starts to loose his mind and his hope...**

_A long drawn out growl fell from his throat as his arms supporting his body began to shake, his body trembled with the unsustainable amount of rage he felt for the humans and this planet. Clenching his eyes closed, the ultimate life form could feel his fragile mind snap and tear as he let out an animalistic shout, letting another wave of power fall from his body._

**The animalistic shout eccoe through the florest... And all the last standing mans and creatures near by know what it means... The beast inside Shadow had been unleashed.**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	2. Nocturnal Treat

**However... 19 years had passed after the event... **

**Shadow side by side with Egg-man had conquered the world and all the resistance, specially humans included G.U.N., were forced to secret citys underground, right bellow the metropolitam city, called by Shadow, of "Angelus", somehow in honor of his lost daughter Angela.**

**Shadow had become almost like an Hitler, an ruler with iron fist. Meanwhile deep in comtemplation, he was looking at the shadowy city, trough an huge window of his "office", while siting in an chair that was made with human leather from the G.U.N. soldiers he had caught.**

**Behind him, with an angelic look, was Amy Rose floating in oxigen liquid with the same blooded dress that she had make birth Angela.**

_Shadow: Look at all of this my rose, the world is at your feet now. If only you could see the way they bow and tremble before us... *he grinned evilly, his eyes showing no remorse in their crimson depths* We are their gods..._

**Meanwhile moments later... Egg-man entered the shadowy office looking for the light's switch but he didin't found an single one.**

**Then the evil genius walks towards Amy Rose and pressing some buttons on the painel says:**

**Hey Shadow you could turn on the lights once in an while... The room is "gothic" enough don't ya think?**

**The walls were painted with black, the ground was blooded red and as decorations human skulls were used as lamps... All match to the emperror's personality.**

_Shadow: Turn on the lights and I will rip out your spine Doctor. _

_The hedgehog merely stated, unimpressed at how his conversation with his rose had been cut apruptly short._

**Egg-man *sighs*: Okay There is no need for you to be so gloomy hedgehog. By the way... I have good news for you. The two last chaos emeralds are near by us... Probably underground with the resistance... **

**Egg-man: But theres an problem. That damned blue hedgehog is with them and they are stronger than never. Besides... *he handles to Shadow two photos taken at night of an girl with her mouth covered with an purple scarf* Nocturna, as the resistance calls her, had been spoted near my headquarters before destroy half of my army of robots there... **

**Egg-man: We NEED to do something about this girl Shadow. I don't know what she is, but if we don't do nothing she will cause us some serious problems.**

_Shadow keeped his body still as he looked out of the window, the photos in his hand, unlooked at. An evil smirk crossed his face as he turned his head to look at the doctor:_

_The faker can do what he wants. As for the girl, if she comes within five meters of this building, I shall kill her. _

**Egg-man*while stroking his ginger mustage*: I really hope that you can deal with her... The girl had become an huge pain in the ass and it seems to me that she has some chaos abilitys, because last time Ive seen one chaos emerald with her.**

_Shadow while shaking his head he places the pictures on the desk*:_

_Have you had any intelligance that the blue hedgehog spawned with some poor female? *he asked, folding his arms* If so, then It will be even more of a pleasure ripping the emerald from her cold, dead fingers..._

**Egg-man: Hmpf!... Yeah that may be an possibility... That blue punk could have offspring!... Anyway, we cannot allow them to take another strategic facility of mine like last time. Ah... I'm going to finished my lastest invention. If you need something, my gothic partner, just let me know. **

**He says turning his back to him walking towards the exit.**

_Not giving the doctor any indication of being heard, the dark male glared out over the city, his cold, menacing glower sending out little sparky of chaos energy that sparked against the leather of his chair: _

_Isn't it a shame my rose... *he smirked as he turned his head to look at her* He will lose her, and he'll be begging me to kill him! _

**However, several feets under the "Angelus" city... **

**An autentic city of furs and people were geting ready to the war against Shadow, or as they call, Shadow the Beast.**

**The underground city looked like an twin of the surface, everything that was needed for survival they had: an market, houses, an facility for the army and even an improvised hospital facilitys.**

**Anyway, on the inside of G.U.N.'s facility's, in an some sort of improvised gymn, an dark female hedgehog was training free combate with an human partner. She had nothing as an weapon, only her hands, and the human had an wood stick to defend himself.**

_Scowling at his mobian sparring parner, the human rushed forwards, the wooden weapon held out to the side, ready to beat the living shit out of the bain of his existance:_

_Try and dodge this one, bitch..._

**Nocturna smirks:**

**Lets see about that, brother.**

**And she dodges to her side, with her foot on his way makes, without any effort, Caim falling into the ground and them she laughs hard about it.**

**Nocturna: Comon you can do better! **

**She says reaching an hand to help him to get up but he refuses.**

_Caim slowly getts up, he glared at her, before swiping out with the wood once more, hoping to catch her off guard, his teeth gritting in fustration._

**Nocturna sighs as she grabbs with one hand the wood stick and breaks it: **

**Now bro... Try to catch me only with both hands. I will only use one. **

**She teases him, blinking one eye.**

_Caim: How about I get a gun and but a bullet through your skull? _

_He asked, smiling 'sweetly' to her, before brushing himself off._

**Nocturna: Awww how sweet of you Caim... Next time perhaps... **

**She frowns at him.**

**Meanwhile Comander apears with two gifts for them:**

**Ive seen that you two were working out. Come here, this is for both!**

_Caim huffed and turned from her, a smile coming onto his face for his father: Yes, we were working really hard_

**Nocturna looks at him by the corner of her eye puzzled, while she walks towards Comander to get her gift:**

**Yeah Caim had work really hard to kick my ass but he still has an long path to do that. But its cute to see his attemps father. Anyway how was the reuniom with Sonic and the freedom fighters?**

**Comander hands first an gift to her, then to Caim:**

**Well it could be worse... But at least now they are on our side.**

_Caim: At least Sonic is willing to help us after everything that has happened in the past. _

_He then shot a look to his 'sister' and took the gift from his father._

**What do you mean brother?**

**Asks Nocturna while opening the gift paper.**

**Kinda alarmed, the Comander cuts the conversation and he puts himself in the midle of them with his arms across their shoulders:**

**So do you guys like the gifts?**

**The gifts were two neck chockers with locks that had the shape of their name initials, one to Nocturna other to Caim.**

_Caim: Don't you read the old files? Says Sonic has had many problems with G.U.N after Shadow's release many years ago. Mistaken identity or something... *he then smiled and placed his choker on* Thank you father._

**Nocturna: Oh yeah... He was mistaken with the "Beast" several years ago... Thankx for reminding me that Caim. And thank you father. **

**She says before give an hug to the Comander.**

_Caim was an litlebit back the retort he had for her mindlessness then looks away from her* There are other interesting bits of information written in there too... _

**Even more alarmed, the Comander sighs and pushes Caim aside while whisper to his ear: Please Caim... Don't push her or even mention whatever you were thinking of telling. She is an valuable ally to us.**

**Nocturna looks at them puzzled. While puting the chocker around her neck she wonders what are they talking about...**

_Caim looks up shocked: Father, I would never! *he then lowers his voice to a whisper* She'll find out sooner or later though..._

**The grey haired man looks down preocupied, but with an harsh voice: I know it son... **

**Concerned with their "secrets" Nocturna reaches them:**

**Is there something wrong?**

_Caim: Nothing, *he muttered, moving away from his father to pick u the two halves of his weapon* You owe me a new one of these you know... _

**Okay brother, tomorrow morning I will get you an new one! **

**She says with an inocent smile, not even imagine about the secret that could change her life.**

**Lowering his eye brows, Comander remembered, before reaching the gymnm, he had notice the presence of someone outside:**

**By the way Nocturna, Ive saw outside an rabit guy with an weapon... Is he an friend of yours?**

**Nocturna*face palm*: Crap Ive forgot...**

**Comander: Watch you mouth young lady...**

_Caim: Oh THAT'S where you've been going off to in the middle of the night!_

**Comander kinda suprised says furiously: WHAT?...**

**Nocturna: I'm gonna KILL YOU! I only get out in the midle of the night in missions! **

**She shouts at Caim.**

Them an cream colored rabit with somewhat long ears walks by. He looks like a bit of a wimp, but the effect is kinda lost because of the large sniper rifle he's carrying...

**Caim was looking at him up and down. Comander was with his arms crossed and looks at him with narrowed eyes.**

**Nocturna has no other option then to introduce him to her family: Okay... This could be worse... Father, brother, here is Drake. He is from the "freedom fighters".**

**With an cold voice Comader says: No wimp like you will date my daughter, ever...**

_Caim: *laughs openly at his fathers reaction* You wouldn't let anyone near her anyway._

Drake just keeps walking, ignoring them, with his huge sniper on his back up and down while he reaches Nocturna.

**Nocturna frowns at him:**

**At least you could say something! Hello or something!**

**Comander was still looking up and down at Drake with despise: Get lost punk. Wait for her outside you are trespacing G.U.N.s propriety.**

Drake just gives them the bird, keeps going.

**Nocturna just sighs, puts an towel on her shoulders when Drake reaches her:**

**Please... Drake... Could you wait outside?**

Drake shouts at then:

What the fuck are you morons doing? I'm not one of your stupid solders.

**At his statement, Nocturna closed her fists and her teeths trying restrain her anger towards him and his cookie atitude.**

_Shrugging, Caim turned his back slightly:_

_Don't you think you should see him later in his own time...? We know who he is now, and thats fine..._

**Nocturna****: For you and father to know he ISN'T what you guys are thinking about. He just helped me to get inside Egg-mans facilitys in my last mission, that's all.**

_Caim: Sure, sure. _

_Waves her off, beginning to walk away from the area._

**I only hope punk that you don't try anything stupid with her. If you hurt her I will make an pool with your blood. And hey by the way Nocturna, you could choose an better boyfriend he looks like an wimp!**

**Comander says before follows his older son.**

**Frustrated with the missunderstood she yells mad****: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND DAMNIT!**

**Comander right before closing the door: Watch your mouth young lady!**

**Nocturna just ****turned with her mad face at Drake, she was controling herself to avoid atack him: DAMN! Do you see the problems that you get me into! DAMN!**

Drake: YOU are the one who hired ME. I'M just a damn mercenary. Now, I've got other jobs to take care of.

He shouts starting to walk off.

**Nocturna sighs, then grabs his shoulder: You are going nowhere pal! We have an job to do. Egg-man is having an inauguration of the "Beast"new monument for us to put it down. And*she frowns* sorry for the waiting. If you come you will get the double of the comissions. So is it an deal?**

Drake: Deal with your own fucking problems. I have prior engagments.

**Nocturna kinda suprised****: COMON! It was me who get you most of your jobs pals! I got connections pal! I AM the daughter of the Comander pal! **

**She says while shoving him, making him almost to fall on his back.**

Drake just kept going, ignoring her and her eyes filler with rage.

**Nocturna: I HATE YOU!!! Just wait and see JERK!**

**After he left, Nocturna muttered something under her breath mad like hell, them heads towards the bathrooms of the facility to take an bath and get ready to the next mission.**

Meanwhile, with an smirk on his face thinking just for moments of her reaction, Drake heads for the Angelus square, with his mind set on his work.

**B****ut at the surface... Right in the midle of the city, an colossal statue in honour of Shadow was being pulled up with thousands enslaved humans and furs while ****Shadow and Egg-man were there checking out if everything was going acording the agenda.**

**Egg-man was on board of his old small egg-ship thing floating at Shadow's side: You had really became an God Shadow... *laughs an litle* People fear and obey you like sheeps.**

_Shadow: They should, I could kill them all with one simple flick of my wrist. *he crossed his arms firmly over his chest as he watched the struggle that some of the workers were having* Those workers are not up to the task.. *he readied his chaos energies in his hand and fired at them* Those who are not fit to work, perish._

**One child that had been enslaved, stoped the work and cryed when she saw her father falling dead after Shadow's blow. With hatred she grabbed an small rock from the ground and tryed to hit Shadow but instead it Egg-mans forehead.**

**Egg-man:Why you litle punk you...!**

_Shadow simply chuckled and jumped down to face the child. Glaring down to her, he smirked:_

_Child, turn that anger into work, or you will die too._

**T****he child tryed to control the tears with fists and teeths closed, but the boiling hatred was too much to restrain and she just spit at Shadow's face.**

**However, one old man put himself between he and the child beging for her life****...**

**Slave: Please... please lord don't hurt her... She is just an child, she don't know what she is doing, please have mercy...**

**He says looking at the ground almost on his knees, grabing one of Shadow's hand between his dirty wrinckled hands.**

_Shadow: Lifting his hand from the slave's grasp, the dark male wiped the spit from his face and then chuckled, glaring hard at the man in front of him._

_Move... _

_He growled._

**The man puts himself on his knees beging: Please lord no...! Please... Punish me if you want but not her... she is just an child...!**

_Shadow: Do not tell me what to do with my slaves. *he stated, pointing a finger infused with chaos energy at the man* I am merely going to show her how to respect. I will ask you once more. MOVE!_

The loud crack of a sniper rifle echos across the area and people ** everywhere started to scream, the panic just went loose while slaves let go the chains and the HUGE monument was starting to crash in the croud direction.**

**Egg-man was trying to figure out what was happening: What the hell... Must be an resistance atack!**

_Shadow intantly looking to where the shot came from, he sneered. Letting both of his hands glow, he glared:_

_Doctor, call your robots. I will not let those fuckers ruin ANYTHING!_

A second shot rings out, this one hitting Eggman in the stomach just below his heart making him **spit blood and fall over his small ship before had the chance to do anything.**

Drake hidden in a building almost just over a kilometer away, just smiled as he saw his job done.

**F****rom the midle of the chaos, apears with an floating cloak and with her face covered with an purple scarf ,an young dark female hedgehog.**

**While people were runing around her, she summons her blade and she starts to cut out the chains that held the monument and sends free some slaves in the way.**

Drake sighs, sees her through the scope on the rifle with an smirk says: Bloody idiot.

Then starts walking away, with his job done.

**Nocturna smiled before cuting the last chain that hold the statue up: **

**The bigger you get, the higher you fall!**

_Shadow: That must be her... *He then let his hands glow with his power* YOU! _

_He shouted, anger evident in his voice._

**She smirks and steps back as the huge statue starts to falling in Shadow's direction.**

_In sensing the immadiate danger, Shadow just walked forwards, confident in his own abilities. Not even twitching as the stature crashed into the floor, he glared at the girl:_

_Who do you think you are?!_

**With her blade glowing with massive chaos energy, she shouts at him:**

**I'm the one who gonna destroy you Beast!**

**Nocturna says still with her face covered with the scarf, while puting herself with an fighting pose ready to atack him.**

_Shadow sneers slightly at this girl words and his hand began to glow more brightly:This is your suicide. _

_He growled, waiting for her to move first, then he would break her neck._

**She just chuckles: Hmpf! If I were you I wouldn't be so sure about that!**

**And in the next second she apears behind him by Chaos Control with her blade close to his neck.**

_In feeling the blade against his neck, the dark ruler growled and then juped over, grabbing her by the throat, his energy sparking at her fur:_

_My assumptions were correct. The faker spawned..._

**Nocturna strugling hard, kicks him on the face making him let her go. Them she gives an mortal jump away from him, gasping for air: Ah...Ah...Ah... *gigles* Faker? Do you mean Sonic... Beast?**

_Shadow: Who else would I mean? * he growled, clenching his fists to gather more energy* Or are you saying he is not your father...?_

**Nocturna laughs like an maniac, then she points her blade at him in an treatning way:**

**Of course not Beast! My father IS the Comander, he was the one that saved me when I was abandoned by my parenths who let me to die in an war. **

**She puts herself on another fighting pose with waves of chaos energy emanating from her. **

_His ears instantly flattened at hearing her story, his eyes focused on hers for a moment._

_Take off the scarf. I want to know who I am going to kill._

**She just smirks, self confident about herself and her power.**

**Kill? HA you make me laugh Beast! No I won't take it... Its kinda cold tonight. **

**She teases him, before concentrating chaos energy on her left hand and attack him:**

**CHAOS SPEAR!! **

_Standing still, he didged every single spear and then stared at her once more. That was HIS attack!_

_How the FUCK do you know my attacks?!?_

**The ebony girl gasps, her atack didin't had an effect on him and growls in frustration:**

**Why do you care gothic poser??? Why WON'T YOU DIE? **

**She shouts as she runs in his direction with her blade pointing at him.**

_Shadow moves towards her, he lifted his arm so the blade would miss, but his palm met her chin, a dark chuckle coming from his form._

**Nocturna caught by suprise just slaps his hand and puts her blade close to his neck: **

**Don't you DARE to toutch me again BEAST!**

**Then closes the blade even more making an small cut on his dark velvet skin: Got IT???**

_Shadow chuckled and with a vicious force, brought his palm back and uppercut the female away from him, wiping the blood away like it was an annoyance. _

**Frustrated Nocturna yells like mad: DIE!!! **

**Then she starts to strike him with acrobatical moves with her blade.**

_Shadow: I don't think so. _

_He smirked and shot forwards to meet her, grabbing the end of the scarf and ripping it from her face. He then turned to look at his adversary._

**Nocturna was anger like hell with her teets closed, showing her fangs while gasping for air. Her luxurious hair and quills were waving with the wind and the moonlight gaved her an angelic glow. Her features were very very similar to Amy, but she has the fathers dark velvet skin: BASTARD! **

**An evil purple glow started to grow on her.**

_Shadow slightly taken back by her appearance, he took no notice of her budding power-up. His crimson eyes studied her face intently, a flash of his rose coming across his vision._

_Impossible..._

**Nocturna crossed her arms around her chest and screams: CHAOS...! INFERNO! **

**And an wave of purple energy vaporized everything on the sourroundings trowing him several metres away.**

_As he hit the floor, he cursed, how could he have been so dumbstruck to not notice the attack?! Jumping up, ignoring the blood dripping down his face, he glared to the girl._

_Lucky shot..._

**Hmpf! **

**She muttered under breathing, then she starts to run in his direction to atack him, when an walkie talkie on her coat starts to call her name.**

**Comander was on the other side of the line an an certain worry was in his harsh voice:**

**Here's alfa one to omega one over. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOUNG LADY???**

**Sighs as she stops the atack and grabs the walkie talkie:**

**Here omega one... I'm at the surface father... I'm coming... **

_Shadow: Hmph. Out past your bedtime? *he chuckled darkly* Next time we meet, you will not be so lucky... May I have your name so I can engrave it on your gravestone?_

**She looks at him with an deadly glare: My name is... *she points an finger at him* FUCK YOU BEAST! **

**Then she chaos controled away desapearing in an ball of light.**

**However, just seconds after Egg-man apears crawling in an small pool of blood: Sh...Sha...Shadow... Help... help...mee... **

_Shadow just growled and hauled the doctor back onto his ship and set the co-ordiantes and directed the robots to put him in a medical bay to be worked on. _

_You owe one me Doctor..._


	3. Bittersweet Promisses

Slaming through the door, the dark hedgehog grumbled as he stormed through the dark and gloomy palace, his crimson eyes set on a point in the distance. His throughts were on the wretched female...

**However, small robot servants apeared all around the blooded Egg-man and take him to take care of his wounds, letting Shadow by himself. Lightings starts to iluminate the dark sky of Angelus city and the palace too.**

**Meanwhile... Someone starts to knock at the huge doors of the palace.**

_As Shadow walked towards the holding area of his rose, his ears perked and he looked towards the doors, he growled._

**More nervous knocks followed.... Whatever it was, seemed to be in an hurry. From the outside, with an cloak covering his head, was what seemed to be an human with military clothes. His eyes were kinda glowing in the dark while lighting was striking the castle, revealing one unique feature: One blue eye, another brown.**

_Shadow storming towards the door, he flung them open and a threatening look came to his eye: What do you want wretched human?... Wanna die?_

**The human lets his cloak fall over his shoulders revealing his identity, it was Caim the Comander's biologic son... And like his father, he has two diferent colours in each eye.**

_The darl ruler eyes narrowed on the human and he pointed a chaos sparking finger at him: State your business or die._

**Caim just smirked, while without showing any fear makes his way and enters the dark palace:**

**I'm gonna to cut the chase "Emperor"... All I want is power... And all you want is your lover back right?**

_A frown passed over Shadow's face at hearing the incentive of the human in his palace:_

_I am God, What makes you think I need your help?_

**An lightning hits the palace towers sending an huge light for two seconds. Caims eyes had an certain evel glow while he just says:**

**Yeah right, of course you are... By the way... I know where the two last chaos esmerals are... **

**Then he grabs an small gargoyle statue and looks at it while making his proposal:**

**I will give them to you and plus: I will give you the resistance "served" in an golden plate If you give me one third part of the planet to rule.**

_A small smirk crossed the dark ruler's face as he shook his head:_

_Sounds promising, on your head be it if you are lying to me._

**Caim reply with an low bow:**

**Do you really think that I would betray your magesty? Power is all that matters to me. And your magesty got the power. **

_Shadow: Acceptable. But I am giving you a deadline. _

_He smirked, walking into his palace, letting the human follow._

**Caim*folders his armsover his chest while followed him closely.**

_Shadow: You will have only as you described from my kingdom. *he spoke in a high tone with a sneer* Anything you do with the land will be cleared with me or my Rose. _

**The human smirked:**

**That's good enough for me, your maggesty. And... When is the dead line?**

_Shadow: *smirks* I would be leanient, but that is unacceptable. You have... A month. _

**Caim: Okay... Hmmm *thinking* perhaps I wouldn't take that long but getting the esmeralds will be hard... By the way, your magesty before I leave, can I raise an small question?**

_Shadow turns to look just over his shoulder to the human behind him._

_What?_

**Caim had an small smirk while looking at the ruined square trough the window's palace:**

**Who did such mess? And why you allowed that to happen?**

_Shadow just growled:_

_Some female hedgehog, she looks like Rose and I was momentarily distracted._

**Caim was already guessing who it was:**

**Hmmm Interesting... Perhaps an "lost" relative of yours?**

**He shouts with an certain irony. **

**Anyway he turns to Shadow and makes another low bow:**

**I gotta go... The resistance may notice that I'm missing. Your magesty shall have news from me soon... Very soon.**

_The ebony ruller was about to question the boy's comment but waved him off with a sneer: Good._

**Caim turns his back and heads towards the exit puting his cloak on with an evil smirk. It seemed that things were happening acording his plan, and soon enough he will fuffil his life's dream: being an king and live at the surface, instead living underground like he was some sort of rat...**

**Anyway Shadow was puzzled with the boy's comment and he walks towards his office at the palace main tower, where Amy Rose was in an stasis pod.**

_Looking over his domain, the black male turned a soft gaze to his Rose floating in the stasis pod:_

_Seems as though things are about to speed up and we'll be back together very soon My love..._

**then, sudently he gets an flash back from the times when Amy was still pregnant. They had an very humble wood house isolated from civilization in the midle of the florest. Amy was siting near an lake, with her toes at the surface of the whater while Shadow was catching some fishs with his chaos spears.**

**Amy was with an soft smile looking at Shadow that was catching the dinner:**

**Isn't it ironic Shadowy, using your powers that could bring down anything, to catch some poor fishs?**

_Looks to the pink female with a smirk on his calm face:_

_Well you're hungry aren't you? _

_He spoke in a soft-but husky voice._

**Amy gigles and trows playfully at him some whater with her fragile, but perfect litle foot.**

**Yeah you can bet that I am... Our litle child is make me eating like an cow!**

**She says with an smile rubbing her tummy* Shadow *she says softly but with an melacholic voice* will you love me even when I get old and ugly?**

_Shadow forgetting about the fish, slowly wades over to her, taking her foot into his strong hand, softly running his finger over the arch on the bottom of her dainty foot:_

_I will love you for as long as I live._

**Amy*gigling* That tickles!!**

_Smirking and carrying on with his 'torture', slowly moves closer to her, his fingers dancing up her leg:_

_It was suppost too..._

**Amy starts laughing hard with her eyes closed:**

**That's--That's no fair! You know--that I can't resist you Mr. Ultimate life form!**

_Shadow: Then don't... _

_He smirked up to her, kissing her knee softly, then looking up to her then down to her swell and kissing that too._

**The baby starts to give some kicks and moves his tiny hands under Amy's skin.**

_A softer smirk passes over his lips as he feels the movement and lifting himself up, he rubbed his hands over her soft fur on her stomach._

**The pink female hedgehog can't help but smiling at the father of her child while softly puts one hand over his hand and she says in an whisper looking at her belly: This is happiness isn't it? I only hope that this could last forever...**

_Shadow: I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will keep you and our child safe. _

_He nodded, leaning up and giving her a quick kiss on the lips._

**An suddent sound of an lightning striking the tower again "awakes" Shadow from his daydream ending with his flashback.**

_Cursing under his breath, he turned and stalked up to the stasis pod, placing his palm on it:_

_I am keeping my promise to you my Rose..._

**Anyway... several feets underground In an cell with her arms up stuck with chains that came out from the ceiling... Nocturna was having her punishment...**

**She had telled to her "Father", the Comander, that she was on the surface to rescue the slaves, but the Comander saw that she didin't bringed her purple scarf on... That only meant that Shadow had saw her face and perhaps he could had recognized her.**

**In the minutes after, several whip slashs were being aplied to her back by the Comander. The pain was almost excruciating but she shut her eyes and her teeths close, trying to hold the pain as much as she could. Perhaps due to the fact that she was the ultimate life form child, without knowing, she was more resistance to pain than any living creature.**

**Comander: WHY NOCTURNA? WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO DISOBEY TO ME, YOUR OWN FATHER?? YOU SHOULDN'D HAD FACE SHADOW ALONE, YOU COULD GET KILLED!!!**

**And another whip slash blow hit her back even harder, making her to finally scream in pain while her face was filled with tears.**

**However, Caim was reaching the facility with his cloak down... Some of the resistance were whatching him closely, specially Drake had noctice that he was up to something and his eyes where foccus on Caim's movements...**

**Meanwhile as he gets closer to the facilitys, he starts to ear the the sound of an whip slash hiting someone and he saw close to an door, two G.U.N.'s soldiers bloking the path.**

_Caim slowly making his way towards the door and his ears listening to the cracks of the whip. He then went to step around the soldiers to open the door._

**Soldier steping on his way:**

**Sorry Sir but we got direct orders from the Comander to not allow ANYONE to enter.**

_Caim: What for?!  
*He stated in an upset tone* I'm his son!_

**Soldier: Err... Hmmm I don't know if he allows you to enter Sir. **

**Says the Soldier an litle embarassed.**

**Them another blow is eared and Nocturna screams with her back in blood: AARGH!**

**And just an few momenths after...**

**The Comander opens the door with some blood on his hands and with an sad expression on his face.**

_Caim glared to the guard and then stares at his father:_

_Father?!_

**Comander can't even manage to look him in the eye, he just looked down and frowns:**

**Where were you Caim? *sighs* Are you becoming like your sister? An despicable child?**

_Caim: I merely went on a walk around the base, *he stated, a small frown on his face* That's all._

**Comander*sighs*: Okay son I trusth you You are my biological child after all, you couldn't even lie to me. Anyway can you do something for me?**

_Caim: What is it? _

_He asked, looking him straight in the eye._

**Comander looks at the ground again, them he sighs:**

**Take your sister from the chains and carry her into to her room... I don't wanna see her anymore today... She disapointed me and you know how harsh I can be when people do that.**

_Caim: Yes father, I understand... _

_He then turned and walked into the room, to see his 'sister' hung there, beaten and bleeding._

**Nocturna was very numb and dizzy... She was seing everything blurry but she was still awake and conscience.**

**Nocturna just says with an faint whisper:**

**Ca...Caim?**

**She was with her back facing the door but she had eared his voice talking with the Comander outside.**

_Caim at the sight of her back and her crimson blood run down the deep lines across her back, he felt a minute bit of sympathy, though he didn't express that: Yes... _

**The ebony girl can't help but crying hard and tell everything that was on her soul:**

**Why?... Why seems to me that everyone hates me??... I only... *sobs* I only... Whent to set slaves free and prevents the "Beast" to kill them and... *sobs* this is how Father say thanks to me??? WHY? Why everytime I walk, even people from the resistance and specially humans have an certain disdain for me?? **

**Nocturna sobs hard and gaspd for air: Everytime that people turns their faces from me, makes me die an litle from the inside... As long as I remenber it was always like this!... I feel that someone is hiding from me something... Because everyone seems to know it exept for me...**

_Caim starts to take out of the cahins that were holding hard her wrists. He could barely take her crying, carefully taking her into his arms, he shook his head:_

_Maybe there is more to you than meets the eye._

**She ca't help but giving him an faint hug, barely keeping herself on her foot: Maybe but I promisse you brother: Shadow the Hedgehog will DIE even that is the last thing that I do in my existance. If I bring him down... Perhaps... People will respect me.**


	4. Destiny's Irony

"Shadow the Hedgehog will die?! " Caim thought as he carried his "sister" into her room, "You foolish little bastard there is no hope for you isn't it??" He thinked.

After reaching her bed he slowly droped her on the soft cheets, "Next time don't be so foolish!!" he shouted with disdain.

**She felt some pain when her back riped skin toutch the cheets, making her to get up enough to look at Caim that was looking at her with despise. **

**-"You don't need to be so harsh Caim... I know that what I did was an mistake... But I don't get why even you, my brother, are so harsh on me..."**

"You don't get why?!" he chuckled to himself, "You the most powerful asset of GUN resistence doesn't get it?!" a sarcastic smile filled his face as now he saw an oportunity to mock her as she did to him before, "You are so stupid in all ways!! First you mock me on the training grounds, and now you are here, weak and broken, blooded and ripped, if weren't so insolent, maybe you wouldn't have to face all that "pain", but I see you like to suffer so, I guess you don't mind, I mean, to face a GOD!?!" he laughed hard for several moments "What chances would you have agains't him anyway?? I say you have zero, I say he didn't killed you because he want's something to play with afterwards, I mean he could already have destroyed us, but he enjoys this, he likes to see us suffer, just as I like to see you in that state."

**At his statements, she started to feel pain from the inside. It happened once again, the way that he spoke and his eyes where so similar to all the people that those years had rejected and pushed her away... She thought that Caim was diferent, but in the end he turned his back to her as well... And the pain was unbearable, because she still couldn't figure out...**

**-"Why?..." She asks with tears filling the corner of her eyes.**

**-"Why it is hapening AGAIN? WHY YOU?..." she shouts crying, putting herself on her foot with the strenght of rage and pain filling her soul and her body. Then she starts to trow things against the ground and the walls, breaking objects just not to make the same to her "brother".**

**-"GET OUT!!!"**

**She yells crying, strugling with her will to make him feel pain...**

His previous sarcastic smile took a more sadistic form, he had her where he wanted her to be, in tears, in pain, and maybe in self doubt??, he didn't cared about that her suffering was amusing to ther and her cries like a melodie in an Opera on his ears, "Why you ask me?? Ask 'our' father if you want to know, he could stopped all that rejection if he wanted but, he didn't, now tell me what kind of father is that??" he made is way out of the room, but before closing the door he let a low whisper slip from his lips, "And never, NEVER dare to call me brother again..." and door slowly closed behind him.

**Angela with mad rage grabs the first thing that cames out to her hand and slams at the door her table lamp, breaking it into pieces while she lets go an scream. **

**-"ARGH!!"**

**After breaking the lamp, her room was filled with darkness, and the only things shining were her tears that were runing down her checks filled with chaos energy and desapointment. She was getting enough... Of being pushed, of being shout, of being humiliated, of being REJECTED. Ignoring her fisical pain and the blood that were still droping from her back, she made up her mind : she was leaving, and she never want to return. **

**No more concern, no more pain. She realised: she had always been on her own, so why suffer for creatures that didin't even say an simple thanks to her? With her remaining ****strenght, she opens the window of her room and looks around, just to be sure that she wasn't noticed by the vigilants G.U.N. soldiers that walk randomly on the streets of the undergroun citidel. **

**As she sees an chance to get out, she don't think twice and makes an small jump, letting behind an place of pain and an trail of blood.**

**However... At the surface, stormy weather didin't give an rest to Angelus city. Their citizens where being repressed by the heavy rain and the lightings where striking several times the towers of the dark palace.**

**The dark ruller was looking trough the huge window of his office lost in thoughts, thinking in everything that happened latelly... Could it be just an coincidence or...**

**Then he turns his gaze to Amy's face that was floating on the oxigen liquid and for moments, when he saw his reflection over the glass and Amy's peacefull face it hit his mind like an ton of briks... **

She's so much like you he thought while he starred at his lover, "Can she be her Rose?? After so many years..." he said with a touch of caress in his voice, that blasted day never left his memory for a single day, Amy's screams and the kidnaping hunt his dreams every single night, but now he maybe had a chance to recover his life, he just joped however, that he was right, for once...

**Another lightning strikes the towers, iluminating with bright light the dark office and Shadow places one hand on the glass as he sets on his mind. He will get his family unnited, even that is the last thing that he do.**

**With his mind foccus on his goal, he starts to dashes down the set of spiral stairs in the midle of the castle and heads towards outside, where was raining like it was no tomorrow.**

**Opening the gates of the castle with viccious force, the dark ruller steped outside and started the quest of an thing that could give him the definitive response: Was "Nocturna" Angela?**

**There was only one way to find out.**

He searched everywere in the plaza were the destroyed statue lay, destroing every rumble of stone, he had to find it, no he MUST find it, only then could atleast ease some pain in his tainted heart, he searched for the scarf like a madmen, throwing spears of caotic energy onto the stones and almost every single object and when the dust settled, there it was, the scarf that his oponent used.

The scarf that may bring him, the scarf used by that being, that perfect being, that the resoulted from a perfect union. He didn't thought and grabbed the scarf as if he was carrying a child a young child, a fragile baby, and then like he appeared he vanished, but not by running, no, he chaos controled himself to the labs in his Palace, there was no time to lose, and he wanted awnsers.

"YOU!! Come here." He yelled at a scientist which was working in another twisted contraption for his own pleasure, he bowed as he spoke "What would you have me do, Lord??", "Compare my DNA with the fur on this scarf!! You have two HOURS!!", he spat at the madman as he tried to give him the scarf, but his hands didn't move, "My Lord, is something wrong??", the madman asked as he moved closer to the onyx hedgehog, "just take this godamn thing and do as I say!!" he barked as he gave him the scarf, the madman noded and rushed his way to make the test.

Shadow's heart pounded in his chest, and so he made his way into his dark office, and spoke to the perfect but dread form of Amy Rose for hours, some in joy, some in pain, but the main subject of his monologues, was about their lost daughter...

**Time is like an river and never turns back. Now it was time to know the awser for the ultimate question. The rain had stop, and stormy clouds step aside to let shine the full moon over the city. **

**The dark ruller without hesitation, exactly after two hours apears on the lab to get the results... And with no more delays he reaches the madman and asks:**

"Where are the tests?!" he barks the order to the madman who ran towards him with a paper, "Here they are, L--", but before he could finish the sentence, the dark ruller took the paper from his hands, and his eyes widenned not with suprise but joy, he found her, after so many years he finnaly found her!! He expressed an honest smile, "I found her Rose.", he though to himself, now we can be a family... Again...

**However, not everything was runing so smootly to everyone has it was to the dark ruller. Several feets bellow the castles fundations, his rival, the "adoptive father" of his child was regreting the punishment that he put Nocturna through. **

**He couldn't sleep with the regret and besides, he needed someone to take her place as an vigilant of the gates at south of the citidel.. When he saw Caim arriving to G.U.N.s facilities, he starts to walk towards him.**

**-"Hi there son... So... I was waiting for you... Perhaps you could join me in an small dinner..."**

**Comander says with some sadness on his voice while reaching Caim.**

The boy smiled at the sight of his father, but his brow wrinkled at Comander's sad tone, "Of course dad!!" he said normally.

**"Comme... You deserve an nice hot meal instead of the regular canne food! By the way Caim... How is Nocturna?"**

**He says turning his back to him after noding him to be followed to his office.**

He breathed deeply as he anwsered, "Nocturna is", *sigh* "she's trying to rest, you were too harsh on her father.... She just wanted to help others and this is how you repay her??" he said faking both a sad tone and expression as he walked in to his father's office.

**-"You're right Caim... But I can't allow this to happen again...She doesn't understand my motives, but she will thank me someday for it..."**

**He replies as he walks towards an small refrigerator next to his desk and take out two pizzas to set them on an small microwave near by the window.**

"She will thank you someday?? You just... She feels so depressed father you can't imagine, she's feels so... Ignored by you... Couldn't you start treating her like you do to me, she may only be adopted, but she's my sister father, and I can't stand to see her like that..." he says sheding a single fake tear.

**Comander folds his arms as he sat on the desk chair waiting while the meal was being cooked. **

**-"You're right Caim... But if I didin't punish her she could face again Shadow, and she could get killed..."**

"She didn't expect it, she didn't knew that he would be there!!" he cried, "There was no such need to us the lash on her, I mean WHY FATHER?!! Why did you punishes her if she was only trying to help??" He shed more tears of deceive, he had his father just where he wanted him...

**-"Stop crying Caim, you are making an fool of yourself... I already know what I did was wrong but I regret it!"**

**The man shouts geting out of his chair and walks towards the microwaves to get the pizzas.**

He suddenly stoped crying, ok new moves, he thought, "So, why did you invited me to eat with you dad?? I mean we are all busy down here..."

**The comander sighs again as he sets the pizzas on an plate over his desk.**

**-"Since Angela is off the charge of vigilant tonight, I want you to take her place son... Just for today. I would if I could, but I'm getting old for this stuff..."**

"Ahhh, I expected something like that, yeah sure no problem." He said as he took a slice of the pizza, "Perfect..." he thought, "Shadow gave me one month and maybe if I warned him today, oh Gosh, I can feel my hands bearing such power, so young, so powerful, i shall became the ruler of one third of the world tonight!!" he thought as he slowly ate the pizza...

**Comander get himself an slice of the pizza and taste it, unaware that perhaps soon, it could be one of his last meals. After finishing it, he gets up and cleans his mouth with an soft tissue. Then he places one hand on Caim's shoulders and says:**

**-"Thank you for doing that for me son... I'm going to rest now, so I'm counting on you. Here* he handles to him an gun * You might need this one."**

"No problem dad, now go, you must rest, and don't worry I'll not fail you." he says as he grabs the gun and places it on his hoister.

**The older man gets out of the office closing the door behind, he was tired of everything and the remorse of what he had done to Nocturna was starting to bring him down... But right now he still couldn't look at her... Not yet... Perhaps tomorrow, he would see her and apolosige... Now he needed to rest and he trust to his older son the security of the citidel.**

**The young man smirked after his father left. Now it was his oportunity and he couldn't wait any longer. Minutes after Comander left, Caim gets out of the oficce with his mind set on his part of the deal that he had made with Shadow: open the gates of the citidel for him to conquer and get the chaos esmeralds.**

**He had to stay sharp to avoid comit any mystakes and let go this golden oportunity.**

**He heads towards outside and sees some guards watching over an fence. Behind that fence was the only chance that he had to give the good news to his new "ally". But he had to stay sharp or else they could figure out what he was up to.**

He stealthly approaches the fence and seeing the guards changing turns, he steals the initiative and climbs it as fast as he can, confirming that no one is around he looks at the guards again and knows that the next guards will take at least 4 minutes to get there, he head all the time in the world.

**Pressing the number as rapidly as he could, as soon as he finished typing he heard Shadow's voice on the phone:**

**-"What? Its better being important or else..."**

**The dark ruller's says in an monotone, but yet menacing voice, kinda annoyed like like he was interrupting something important.**

**"Sorry my Lord." He said, "But I want to inform you that you and all troops have a chance to destroy the resistance tonight.",**

**-"Hmm... Intersting... Is better that you aren't playing with me, my "dear" ally... Now... Tell me where and when?" the Onyx hedgehog says with some desbelief about how things where going so well to him...**

**"Be ready at the southern entry, in one hour, you will find no oposition... and when they find out about your strike force, it will be too late for them." he said with a sadistic tone.**

**-"Good. Soon enough I will be there... Tonigh the resistance will meet doomsday... And I will have something precious to me soon... Very soon... Ah just an remark Caim, remember if you fail, i shall have your head isntead!..." the dark ruler shouted as he hang up the phone.**

As the left the pone boot he felt a chill up is spine. If all went right, we would rule a third of the world, he just had to kill some guards on the southern command post, he made his way through it, the post wasn't far but the feeling of power that he would have was overwellming and of course, sooner he had the job done, sooner he could prepare himself to deal the killing blow!!

He approached the post and saw 10 guards, he smiled to himselff as he walked to one, "Hey Soldier, how's your duty going??", the soldier turned and smiled "Pretty good sir, this last weeks are being very calm so far." he said as he turned back for a second to see Caim aiming a gun to his head, "Is this some kind of joke?!" the soldier asked in panic, "Well, no."bang, he said as the soldier's lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thump, swiftly, he grabed his rifle and ran into the command post while a rain of bulets fired by the other soldiers passed through him, as he entered he smashed the alarm that would warn everyone on the underground town, and started to shot from the window, but they were to many he wouldn't get out of there alive without any kind of help. Then he look throught the oposite window and he saw one soldier running to the post, possibly not knowing what was happening, he shouted to him, "HEY YOU, I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!"

**-"Yes Sir!"**

**Says the naif soldier unware of what was hapening while dodging an shower of bullets to enter the comand post where Caim was. **

**-"So sir what is going on?? Are we under the "Beast" atack?"**

**Asks the boy crouching under an window next to Caim.**

"Yes private they look like a scout force of the "Beast".", he said as he raised his weapon to deliver a couple of shots, "If they take this post down we're done for!!"

"What weapons do you have with you?!"

**-"Some granades, an rifle and an shotgun... Is not much... We should press the alarm buttom sir while we still can... They are aproaching!"**

**Says the soldier while shotting some shadowy figures. Because of the faint lights he couldn't tell who where the "oponent" and it was even hard to hit them because of the darkness.**

**The only lights that were strong enough was the guns whem they were shooting, and still it was just for seconds that it could ilumintate the shadowy place.**

"We can't press the alarm, the console it's completly destroyed!!" he shouted as he pointed to the console, "No do as I say, You gonna take the pin of a granade and give me the other, before you throw it count until 3!! and then run as fast as you can shooting like theres no fucking tomorow while i cover yoy from up here!! DO OU UNDERTAND SOLDIER?!"

**-"Yes sir"*says the soldier before handles one granade to Caim and another for him, taking off the pin of it* Kay sir I'm ready! Start the countdown!"**

"1,2,3 GOGOGO!!" he said as he got up shooting randomly in order to make his enemies search for cover.

**The soldier trows the granade and starts to run like there's no tomorrow. The shock wave of the granade trows away big part of the enemies down and the blast ecoes trough all the underground city. Then the soldier jumps to take cover behind an small truck and fire at the remaning enemies that were only shadowy stading figures on the smoke.**

**The citizens all over the city were wake up because of the sound of an explosion. Warned by the sound, Comander jumps of the bed and grabs an shotgun thinking on the worse, that Shadow's minions breaked trough the gates and they were under atack.**

**-"Caim..." He says with an worried expression before runing in the direction of the southern gates, in pijamas.**

**Freedom fighters were running into the direction of where the blast ocorred and Sonic was at front line ready for the worse.**

**-"Okay people, is now or never. Get ready the "Beast" can be already on town. Be carefull and don't let him come close to the emeralds!!"**

**Says Sonic being followed by an croud of furries with all kinds of weapons.**

As the dust settles Caim can see that the only one soldier stood up and aimed his rifle, striping the soldier of his life, he smiled as he saw that no one remained up, but then he heard a voice, "Sir are they dead." it was that soldier that helped him, he laughed as he took the pin of th granade, "Stay there soldier, there's only one left...", he said as he threw the granade to the truck were the soldier was hidding, as it exploded he laughed once more, "Now I just need to wait" he hissed.

**Gasping for air and with the shotgun on his fist, the Comander reaches the gates followed by Sonic and his crew of fighters.**

**"What happened? Where is that damned black hedgehog??"**

**He asks while reaching near to Caim, without having an clue of what happened, looking suprised to all the destruction around him.**

"I don't know dad, I've heard some explosions and ran here as fast I could."

**Sonic get close to the gates and was suspicious about it. Something was wrong... The gates where untouch and Caim was the last man standing... **

**-"It wasn't supposed to be Nocturna here too keeping the gates safe from any intruder? Where is she? And why didin't you activate the alarms?"**

**Says Sonic suspicious about it, glaring at Caim and pointing one finger to him.**

**And why didin't you activate the alarms?***

"Well, check the post and see their state, the console is completly destroyed!"

**-"How dare you to talk to my son like that blue hedgehog?? My son came here to replace Angela, because she had an punishment of being an litle brat like you are being now!"**

**Say's the Comander steping between them and shoving him, almost making the blue blur falling on his back.**

**-"Dude I'm not Angela your daughter! And if you thouch me aga..."**

**Says Sonic but he was interruped by an huge blast that took the gates down. An cloud of dust apears and walking trough the dust with an imperial pose, apears Shadow with an silked red batle coat floating with the wind. Behind him was Egg-man on board of an mecanic beast being followed by hordes and hordes of robotic slaves that once used to be alive. **

**-"FAKER!!"**

**-"BEAST!"**

**Says Sonic and Comander at the same time when they saw Shadow apoaching Caim with an smirk on his muzzle.**

**Caim slowly bows to the dark ruler "As I promised you my Lord, the GUN resistance ****and as a bonus the Freedom Fighters, all**** served in a silver dish."**

**Sonic and the rest of freedom fighters were just with their jaws droped... And the Comander couldn't believe on what he was seing... His son, his BIOLOGIC son, was an traitor. **

**-"What is the meaning of this Caim???"**

**He asks while placing an hard over his shoulder, making him tun around to face his shocked expression.**

**-"Hmpf... Foolish human... I thought you were smarter Comander... How ironic isn't it? To use your own child against you? Do you like the feeling wrenched fool?"**

**Says Shadow with an evil smirk, walking trough Caim's side and aproaching Comander that was in shock with his statement... He had an chill that runned down his spine when he thought to himself: "He knows about her..."**

**-"Caim?? Did you told him??? Why are you betraying me?? Your own FATHER??""**

**Asks the Comander kinda desperate, grabing his shoulders and shaking him.**

**"WHY!? I'll tell you why!!" he said shoving his father, "I'm tired of living in fear in this freaking underground city were he don't have anything!! Really look at us, he are living like we we're some rats on a sewer!! We are few and futile, we can't stop them!!" Points to Shadow and Eggman, "And so, I did what I had to do!! And finnaly achieved something that I always craved, something that you **

couldn't ever give me... Power." he said coldly, "But as you know Father, all power demmands sacrifice, and you, and everysingle person of this underworld are the sacrificial lambs."

**-"Sacrificial lambs! Ha lets see about that punk!"*says Sonic punching him hard on his face, making Caim fall into the ground and making his crew of freedom fighters and more people of the city that joined his croud starting the riot against Shadow, Egg-man and his minions.**

**Comander was katatonic and speechless. He couldn't actually believe... His son betrayed him like an twist ironic destiny of using Nocturna against her own father... Plus he was also in pain for having punishing her so harsly... When the only things that she did were actually saving some slaves and preventing Shadow to inaugurate another colossal statue on his honor with the sweat blood and tears of the some humans and furries that were enslaved by him.**

**Hordes of mecanic monsters passed by his side as well, in the oposite direction the resistance... He was sourronded by the heat of the batle without doing nothing. Shadow smirked as he aproaches him and puts one hand on his troat, lifting him few inches from the ground:**

**-"Tssk... What happened to the Comander that I used to know? The courageous fool that thought that could have an chance against me? Hmpf... How pathetic... I only don't kill you here and now because I need you to tell to Nocturna the truth from your mouth."**

**-"Doctor *he says as he trows Comander to the feet of the Egg-man mecanic beast* Keep him alive and take him to the castle. I'm gonna look for Angela."**

**He says looking through his shoulder to the evil genius on board of an huge mecanic spider while stroking his mustage with amusement by the sight of his creatures taking down all the resistance and by seing that even Sonic was having an hard time dealing with them.**

**-"Okay partner! Ah have this!*he says trows Egg-man at Shadow's that caugh it even with his back turned, only by rising his left arm and hand*Its an radar for the chaos esmeralds, don't forget about them."**

**The dark ruller nodded and started to walk with an evil red outline glow over his body with his mind foccus on the esmeralds and most important his daughter. **

"My Lord!!" Caim shouted to the black hedgehog, " The last thing I want right now is to be here, so would you let this faithful servent to go with Doctor Egg-man to the surfice??".

**-"Go...*he growled* I have no use for you here..."*says the dark ruller keeping walking and looking to an point of the horizon, to G.U.N.'s headquarters where Nocturna could be with an smirk on his muzzle...**

**After 19th years... He was close... So close to have her when she were supposed to be all this time, by his side, as his daughter.**


End file.
